


Остров неудачников

by LRaien



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Нам нужен флаг!»
Kudos: 2





	Остров неудачников

— Нам нужен флаг, — сказала Кейли как-то за завтраком, сияя своей вечной улыбкой. — Мы же сами по себе, капитан так говорит!  
Капитан подавился хлебцем. Зои любезно похлопала его по спине, милосердно не отвечая — мол, если пропустить мимо ушей, так и переполоха не будет.  
Поддержка пришла с неожиданной стороны.  
— Мне нравится! — хмыкнул Джейн. — Я читал про флаги. Пиратские. С ножами, черепами и голыми девицами. О-о-очень интересная книжка была.  
— Ты умеешь читать или книжка была с картинками? — скептически поднял бровь Саймон.  
— А я люблю картинки! — встряла Кейли, защищая непонятно кого из поднявшихся было мужчин. — И флаг у нас должен быть с картинками!  
Здравый смысл — пастор — молчал, уткнувшись в Писание, и улыбался. Мэл громко кашлянул, как бы невзначай потянувшись к кобуре.  
Что-то звучно хлопнуло и зашипело, наполняя коридор паром.  
— Если ты сейчас не вернёшься в машинное отделение, болтливая мартышка, то мы грохнемся на ближайшую планету и превратимся в останки неудачников пополам с хламом, — не убирая руку от кобуры, велел Мэл. — Или станем дрейфующим островом мертвецов.  
— Остров неудачников, — пробормотала Зои, провожая взглядом умчавшуюся в машинное Кейли.  
Пар выдуло системой вентиляции и, вроде как, взрываться больше ничего не собиралось. Саймон и Джейн вернулись к еде, Мэл расслабился.  
— Кстати, — пастор закрыл Библию. — Острову тоже надлежит иметь флаг.  
— Только не снова...


End file.
